kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Phaedrina
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Silver Lining page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baggins (talk) 17:05, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Well I had some free time, I did some precursory cleanup of the The Silver Lining article, mostly removed some outdated information, all or most references to it being on indefinite hold, etc. Removed the oudated imagery, if you can upload some improved screenshots it would be a big help. Finally I think I improved the layout of the page a bit, merged some redundant sections, changed the order a bit. Added stuff to the production history section, etc. If you can add more information on the new release it would be a big help.Baggins (talk) 20:06, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I noticed you made the changes, and they looked fantastic! I'm still pretty new at this, so I'm afraid I'm moving at a snail's pace right now. I can't help but note in awe at all the changes I see you making! That being said, I was debating if I should put the information in its own section, or just add it in the introduction at the top. Any thoughts? Phaedrina (talk) 20:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Maybe a little bit in the top, and in the game development section as well? As to your other question replying to a person's talk page will alert me more directly alert the person you are posting to. Although if I was following someone's talk page, it would also alert me.Baggins (talk) 21:22, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :On POS article you rewrote it as 'award winning' could you elaborate, by adding a list of awards they hace earned? Thanks.Baggins (talk) 16:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) No longer online reviews You should be able to access those if you link to them through 'wayback machine' website. Whenever possible link to the archival data.Baggins (talk) 18:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure that links need to be fixed, wayback machine or otherwise. The intent of the overview is not to show criticism just pointing out that according to outside aggregators the series has largely been seen as overall 'mixed' (the few references to 'negatives' is simply to give context why the score is 'brought' down to 'mixed/average' rather than getting overall higher scores as some mainstream games get). That simply means while some think its good others see it as average or less than average. If you think you can clarify that somehow, be free to help. Obviously one can read down further to see more wide range of positive and negative aspects of the reviews, and variety of opinions. Mobi and Moby should be the same organization, probably a spelling mistake on my part. I can't remember which is the correct name. As for your games, they should still work on a modern system. Use ScummVM, or DosBox for the majority of them.Baggins (talk) 02:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Additionally if all links are broken, rather than remove the link, a 'note' stating that link is dead might be the best idea. Just in case another copy of the link can be found later on. That's how its done on other wikis. Other than lose the complete context of the citation.Baggins (talk) 02:32, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Nice cleanup work on the TSL review page, any chance you might attempt to research and collect reviews for some of the older games, other fan games, or the upcoming King's Quest and so something similar for them? Hopefully you can take the time to write up synopses for any reviews listed with only links as well. Noting I know how hard it would be to find reviews for the oldest games since most were before the internet, but you might be able to do something similar for KQ7 and KQ8.Baggins (talk) 23:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Keep in mind to try to stick to contemporary reviews (when the games first came out), to avoid 'coloring by hindsight' issues, or comparisons to modern technology. Avoid so-called modern "retro reviews" (avoid reviews by new/modern players looking back at games that were released years or decades ago.).Baggins (talk) 18:56, June 21, 2015 (UTC)